MEMORIES
by Chii.Cassiopeia
Summary: a YunJae fanfic/ no summary / just check it :)


**MEMORIES**

a YunJae fanfic

Chii Present... :)

WARN! BoyLove, Typo(s), Absurd, Yaoi, garing..

yah pokoknya gitulah..

remake karya lama dengan pairing YunJae, kalo masih ada typos harap dimaklumi yah...

dozoo~

-o0o-

.

.

.

***daegu***

"lihat ke sini.."

Cliikk..(?)

Akupun memotret mereka.

"waa.. gomapda, Jaejoong-ah.." Kyuhyun melihat hasil fotonya.

"Jaejoong-ah..! sebelah sini dong..!" teriak Junsu

"nde, sebentar.." aku berusaha membawa tasku yg penuh berisi beberapa barang-barang milik teman-temanku dan karena berat, sementara tubuhku kecil...

Bruuk..

Tasku sukses jatuh.

"aaaishh.." keluhku berusaha membereskannya.

"kau ini kenapa…?" seseorang menghampiriku.

Aku menengadah,

Jung Yunho..!

"ah.. Yunho.." akupun kaget.

"Jaejoongiee..!" panggil Junsu lagi.

"ne.." akupun berlari menuju mereka.

"Kim Jaejoong..!" panggil Yunho.

"nde..?" akupun menoleh.

Cliikk..

Ia memotretku saat aku menoleh.

Aku bingung.

"sibuk untuk orang lain baik kok, tapi jangan lupa kenangan untuk dirimu sendiri.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"yak..! Yunho-yah..! kameranya,, sini.. sini..!" teriak Yoochun.

Ia menoleh kesal kearah Yoochun.

"aissh.. kami kan panitia, bukan tukang foto..!" keluhnya kesal.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ne, kami berdua panitia tour sekolah.

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

"geurae.. panitianya 2 orang karena dibagi 2 kelompok.. dipilih dari suara terbanyak ya.."

Ternyata setelah voting.

Suara untukku paling banyak.

"aigoo.. aku tidak bisa jadi panitia.." protesku.

"mian, Kim Jaejoong.. tapi teman-temanmu memilihmu.." jawab seonsaengnim.

Omo.. aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa..

"baiklah.. untuk kelompok 2..?"

Hening.

Ini dia.. kelompok 2 memang sangat kompak dalam hal ini.

Payah..

Beda dengan kelompokku.. =.=

Tiba-tiba..

"aku saja.." Jung Yunho mengangkat tangannya.

Aku sempat kaget.

"waah.. Yunho daebak..!" goda Yoochun.

"ingat janjimu ya, traktir pulang nanti..!" ancamnya.

"nah, sudah diputuskan, panitia tour ke Daegu adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho..."

Setelah itu, selama seminggu kami mempersiapkan semua hal.

"aah.. repot juga ya.." keluhnya.

"proposal itu kau ganti saja ya, tulisanku jelek sih.." lanjutnya.

"iya, memang" jawabku polos.

Ia justru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja

"aku kan hanya basa-basi, kau jujur sekali sih.."

"eh.. ah.. mian.." aku bingung.

**_Flashback End_**

.

** .**

.

.

Dia bilang "jangan lupa kenangan untukku sendiri"

heumm.. aku rasa saat-saat selama seminggu ini sudah cukup,Yunho-yah..

Aku masih memperhatikannya.. membantu Changmin yg bingung arah.

"coba lewat kanan,di sana ada jalan masuk kok.." perintahnya.

Dasar Yunho, meski sering mengeluh, tapi ternyata dia memang cocok.

Aku..

Suka melihatnya yg seperti ini.

"wah.. Jaejoongie enak ya, sudah punya namjachingu.." ledek Junsu.

"Junsu..! ani..! bukan.." protesku.

"aah.. akui saja.." lanjut Junsu.

Aku melihatnya lagi sekilas.

"aniya, Su.. sampai sekarang pun belum ada obrolan yangg serius, dan lagi..."

Seorang yeoja menghampirinya sekarang.

"igeo.. ada Yoon Ah di dekatnya.." keluhku.

"ya..! itu kan hanya karena ia tetangga Yunho."

"dia juga memanggil 'Yunnie'.."

Junsu menarik pipiku.

"jangan begitu..! aku yakin, besok kalian akan satu kelompok..! saat itu banyak-banyak dekati dia ya..!" ia mencoba menyemangatiku.

aku tersenyum..

"gomapda, Junsu-ya.." lalu aku memeluknya.

Yah, semoga saja…

Aku ingin sedikit berharap lebih..

.

.

.

.

***esok***

pembagian kelompok acak lagi untuk jalan2 hari ini..

"nah, selama saya tidak ada jgn macam2 ya.." perintah seonsaengnim.

"algetseumnida, seonsaengnim.. " teriak semuanya serempak.

Tiba-tiba Yoon Ah mendekati seonsaengnim.

"seonsaengnim.. apa baik, 2 panitianya dalam satu kelompok.." protesnya.

Aku yg berdiri membelakanginya pun kaget.

"aiissh.. nenek sihir itu.." Junsu kesal.

"Jaejoong..? Yunho..? kalian satu kelompok ya..?" Tanya seonsaengnim.

Kebetulan Yunho tidak jauh dariku.

"nde, seonsaengnim.." jawabku.

"nah, kan.. seonsaengnim.. sebaiknya ditukar dgn yg lain.." cetus Yoon Ah.. tersenyum penuh arti.

Junsu sudah memasang pose "siap perang" (?).

"aniyo..!" Yunho angkat suara.

"aku kan tidak bertanggung jawab atas kegiatan kelompok.. =,=" protesnya.

"Yunnie..!" Yoon Ah kesal.

"ah, benar sih.." seonsaengnim mengangguk.

Puk..!

Yunho menepuk bahuku.

"kita harus saling membantu menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mau menjatuhkan 'panitia', iya kan..?" ucapnya, sepertinya menyindir Yoon Ah.

Aku terdiam, merasakan tangannya masih ada di bahuku.

Aigoo,, wajahku pasti memerah.

"Jaejoong-ah.. kau kenapa.. ?" ia menunduk untuk melihat wajahku.

"ah.. ani.. ani.. ne, kau benar.." jawabku.

Junsu mendorongku pelan.

"aku benar kan..?" bisiknya.

Aku hanya tersenyum senang.

Perasaanku saat ini, sulit digambarkan.

Kamipun berjalan, kelompok kami mengelilingi Seomun market, dan sempat melewati Dongseongno..

Tempat-tempat terkenal di Daegu.

Aku bahkan sempat membeli jeruk di Seomun market.

"mwoya..? kau sempat membeli jeruk, Jae..?" Tanya Yoochun yg selalu ada di samping Yunho.

"nde, hanya sebentar.. ini.." aku memberikan beberapa pada mereka berdua, kami ada di belakang kelompok.. jadi agak lebih leluasa.

"Jaejoong itu saat kerja memang serius.. di luar dugaan, ternyata dia berbeda denga yangg terlihat.." Yunho mengupas jeruknya sambil melirikku dan tersenyum.

Aku sedikit tersipu, menyadari Yunho memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu.

"...kenyataanya dia lebih menakutkan.." sambungnya mengejekku.

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"eh..?!" Aku yang tersentak segera melempar jeruk ke arahnya.

"jahat..!" teriakku.

Tapi ia menangkapnya.

"gomawo..!" ia melambaikan jeruk tadi sambil tersenyum 'menang'.

'berbeda dgn yg terlihat'..?

Apa maksudmu..?

.

.

.

.

***malamnya di penginapan***

"hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan ya.." Junsu membuka pembicaraan.

Kami semua sedang makan malam.

Aku hanya menangguk sambil menyumpit daging.

Tiba-tiba ia menyenggolku.

"besok saatnya mengungkapkan perasaanmu kan, Jaejoong-aa~?" ia mulai menggodaku lagi.

Kontan saja aku tersedak.

"uhuk.. uhukk.."

"Jae..?" Junsu khawatir.

Dan penderitaanku bertambah saat aku tahu Yunho melihatku sambil meminum jusnya.

Ia tak jauh dari meja kami.

"ahahaha.. kau sedang apa sih..? makanannya tidak akan kemana-mana kan..? pelan-pelan saja..!" ejeknya.

akhh...!

Maluuunyaaa..

Benar, apa kunyatakan perasaanku saja ya..?

Aku melihat Yoon Ah untuk entah keberapa kalinya, kembali mendekati Yunho.

Membuatku berpikir, mungkin aku terlalu senang hanya karena hari ini berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

.

***esoknya***

Kami di keimyung art centre kini.

Menikmati gedung teater terbesar se-Daegu ini.

Aku melihat sebuah sudut bagus di dekat guci dan patung.

"Junsu..!" panggilku.

"foto aku disini ya..!"

Tidak sengaja Yunho sudah ada di sampingku dan kalimat tadi kami ucapkan serempak tanpa sadar.

Kamipun menoleh..

"eh, mian.." akupun mengalah.

"gwaenchana,, kita cari tempat yg lain saja.." ia tersenyum.

"di sini..!" teriak kami berbarengan lagi.

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa menatap bingung sambil masih memegang kamera digital.

Aku juga menoleh bingung kearah Yunho.

"hahaha.. sepertinya kita cocok ya..? sulit dipercaya.."

Cocok..? yg benar saja..?

Ia mengambil peta,

"kajja.. kita buktikan.. coba tunjuk tempat yg sebenarnya ingin kau kunjungi.. bersamaan ya.."

Dan..

Tep..!

Jari kami mengarah tempat yg sama.

Kamipun tertawa lagi.

"benar kan.. kita cocok..!" ucapnya di sela-sela tawa kami.

"nde.. aneh.." balasku.

Ne, suasana seperti ini yg kuharapkan.

Yunho yg terus tertawa.

Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"kalian ini apa tidak terlalu akrab ya..?" keluh Yoochun.

"bwee..kau iri, eoh..!" ledek Yunho.

.

.

.

.

***malamnya di penginapan***

"aah.. 4 hari 3 malam jadi tak terasa ya..?" keluh Junsu.

"geureom.. besok sudah harus kembali ke Seoul.." jawabku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kami dibuka.

"kelompok 1l.. ikut sebentar yuk.. semuanya ya..?! kita buat pesta.." itu Yunho dan yg lainnya.

"jeongmal Yunnie..? aku ikut yah.." Yoon Ah segera berada di barisan depan.

"ternyata benar, aku sudah bawa banyak makanan loh.." Junsu mengeluarkan 'selundupan'nya.

"nado..! aku bawa kesukaanmu loh, Yunnie..!" Yoon Ah menyodorkan pocky rasa coklat.

"oke..! kita buat pesta kecil sebelum pulang ke Seoul..!" Yunho sepertinya begitu bersemangat.

Ah, Yunho.. apa kau jadi panitia tour karena ada maksud tertentu, atau hanya asal saja..?

"Yunho..! soju-nya.. soju..!" pinta Yoochun.

"ani..! andwae..!" larang Yunho..

"aigoo.. gayamu itu kenapa jadi seperti seonsaengnim saja..?" keluh Yoochun.

"geureom, siapa yg mau beli..?" mereka malah sibuk berbincang-bincang.

"kalian dengar tidak sih..?" Yunho lelah sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun, Kyuhyun, dan yangg lainnya melihat kearah Yunho.

"mwoya..?"

"Yunho-ah, tugas panitia itu kan memeriahkan tour..iya kan..?" Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho

Sementara yg lain bersorak.

Mereka serius menyuruh Yunho untuk membeli soju ke luar..?

setelah menghela nafas sesaat kulihat ia berdiri

"geurae, aku pergi dulu.." Yunho membuka pintu sedikit, namun menutupnya lagi dengan raut horror..

"gawat..! seonsaengnim menuju kesini..!" teriaknya..

"gawaat..!"

"matikan lampu..! kajja.. semuanya tidur..!"

"tutup tirainya..!"

Semuanya sibuk, sementara aku masuk ke dalam selimut.

"akh..!" rintihku saat seseorang menyikut bahuku.

"mian.." ucap suara itu..

Yunho..! ia masuk dalam selimutku..?

Gawat.. sekarang dadaku bergemuruh tidak jelas.

Semoga saja ia tidak mendengarnya…

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka.

"hmm, di sini sudah tidur semua ya.. syukurlah.." seonsaengnim menutup pintunya kembali.

Yunho segera keluar.

"fuuh.. bikin kaget saja..!"

Akupun lega..

Kupikir akan bagaimana jadinya tadi..

Ternyata terlalu gembira itu menyiksa juga..

"aku pergi ya.." pamit Yunho.

Uuufff.. aku masih berdebar-debar..

Saat ku angkat tubuhku, aku lihat dompet Yunho di kasurku.

Tertinggal..?!

.

.

.

***di luar***

Aku berlari namun sehati-hati mungkin supaya tidak ketahuan oleh para pangawas.

tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Yunho sedang mengendap-endap.

"fuuh.. selamat.." ucapnya pelan

Lalu..

Ku tepuk pundaknya.

Ia kaget.

"aah.. Jaejoong-ah..! mengagetkan saja..!"

"eh, ini. Ketinggalan.." aku menyerahkan dompetnya.

"nde,,? oh.. gomawo.. syukurlah ada kau.." ia menggapainya.

"geureom.. aku pergi dulu.."

Ia berbalik hendak pergi.

Entah apa yg aku pikirkan.. tiba-tiba aku menarik jaketnya.

Ia segera menoleh, akupun menarik tanganku.

Ia masih menatapku kaget.

"eh.. mian.. aku mengganggu ya..?" aku mencoba membuang muka.

"siapa di situ..?" tiba2 seorang pengawas mengarahkan senternya pada kami.

Yunhosegera menarik tanganku dan berlari..

"kabur..!" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

***agak jauh dr penginapan***

Kami berdua berhasil membeli beberapa botol soju.

"oke.. kajja.." ajaknya.

Tapi, kami malah melihat seonsaengnim yg sedang berjalan sempoyongan bersama wakil kepala sekolah.

"waaa..!" teriak Yunho.

Aku segera menariknya bersembunyi di belakang gedung saat seonsaengnim menoleh.

"suara apa tadi..?" ia mencari-cari asal suara.

"aah.. sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk.. tapi… kajja.. minum lagii.." merekapun berlalu.

"huufff.. apa2an itu.. semuanya dikurung di penginapan sementara mereka minum2." Keluha Yunho.

"ne.." tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sesuatu.

"Yunho-yah.. itu.." tunjukku.

Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"waah.. sungai Dalseong.. kajja.. Jaejoong-ah.. kita turun.." ajaknya.

"waah.. jincha yeppeoyo.." Yunho berdecak kagum.

"anginnya lembut.." akupun ikut kagum.

"arasseo..? sungai Dalseong ini dipercaya sebagai tempat mendapatkan 'cinta' loh.." ia menyeringai kearahku.

Sukses ia membuatku tertunduk malu.

"ahahaha.. kajja.. kita jalan." Ajaknya lagi.

Geurae.. apa kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih..?

Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal itu..?

Hanya sekedar iseng seperti biasa..?

"ngh.. Yunho-yah.. kalau sampai ketahuan Yoon Ah kita sdg di sini.. gawat kan..?" tanyaku.

"waeyoo..?" ia balik bertanya.

"eh.. ehm..Yoon Ah itu kan yeojachingu-mu.." jawabku..

"mwoga..? aku..? Yoon Ah..?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk entah kemana.

Dan tertawa kecil.

"kami hanya tetangga.. dan selalu satu kelas sejak SMP, tidak lebih.. lagipula dia itu merepotkan.. =.="

Jelasnya.

Jeongmal..? jadi.. bolehkah aku berharap, Yunho-yah..?

Hajiman.. tipe-mu itu sebenarnya bagaimana..?

"haatchhiii.." aku bersin..!

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"omo.. sepertinya anginnya mulai kencang ya..?"

Ia segera memakaikan jaketnya padaku.

"Yun-.."

"kajja..!"

Aah.. aku harus bagaimana..?

Padahal tidak perlu begini juga tidak apa2..

Yunho.. tidak perlu sebaik ini padaku..

"Jaejoong-ah.." panggilnya.

"nde..?" aku menatapnya..

"eh.. aku.. aku.." HYUnhobelum sempat melanjutkannya.

Lalu..

Phaatss..! (?)

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan kami.

"kalian anak SMA kan..?" itu..

polisi..!

.

.

.

***penginapan***

"sejak kapan yg mempelopori 'soju' justru panitia tour-nya? Aku benar2 tidak menyangka.." "padahal aku percaya kalau kalian bisa menjadi panitia tour yg baik.." selama hampir 1 jam seonsaengnim menceramahi kami habis-habisan.

Diam-diam.. aku dan Yunho hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

***esoknya saat pulang***

Kami berdua dihukum untuk berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, selama kereta berjalan.

"huuf.. akhirnya benar2 jadi 'kenangan' yah.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"nde.." aku agak lemas.

"gwaenchana.. akan tetap manis saat diingat kok.."lanjut Yunho.

Ne.. benar..

Setelah ini, meski sudah tiba di Seoul, semua akan berakhir menjadi 'kenangan' manis kok…

Berakhir..?

Jadi kebersamaanku dgn Yunho ini akan berakhir..?

Ani.. aku.. tidak mau..

"YUnho-yah.. eh,.. setelah ini.. kau.. maukah tetap bersama .. bersama denganku..?" aku nekat memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Yunho diam.

Aku tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

Takut, malu, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..

"mian, Jaejoong-ah.." ia tertunduk.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

_setelah sampai di Seoul, kami diberi libur lagi selama tiga hari._

_Aku sangat bersyukur, karena bisa memanfaatkan 3 hari ini untuk tidak bertemu Yunho dan menenangkan hatiku sejenak atas penolakan Yunho itu._

.

.

.

***saat masuk sekolah***

Aku masih berjalan menuju kelas.. banyak hal yang sedang kupikirkan.

Bagaimana sikapku saat harus bertemu dengan Yunho nanti.

Apa yang harus kukatakan.

Aaah.. aku benar-benar malu.

Saat aku memasuki kelas,

"Jaejoongie..! kau sudah dengar..? Jung Yunho pindah ke Gwangju.." Junsu langsung membuatku semakin tak bisa bernafas.

Pindah..?

Kenapa tidak memberi tahu..?

***sepulang sekolah***

"Kim Jaejoong.."

Aku menoleh.

Park Yoochun..

"ini.. sebelum pergi.. dia menitipkan ini untukmu.

Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"gomawo, Yoochun-ssi.."

"ne, cheonmaneyo.. kau tahu..? selama ini ia selalu memperhatikanmu..? bahkan sebelum kalian jadi panitia tour,,, ah, sudahlah.. aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini.. aku duluan ya..!" ia pergi.

Kalimatnya sempat menusukku.

Sekarang kubuka kertas itu, tulisan yg sama seperti di proposal waktu itu.

_Jaejoong-ah.._

_Jujur aku tidak biasa menulis surat seperti ini, tapi.. karena ini penting, jadi aku berusaha.._

_Mianhae, aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu, sebenarnya sudah kurencanakan sebelum acara tour.. karena itu, aku ingin terus bersenang-senang selama tour kemarin._

_Tapi, acaranya jadi kacau karena aku juga…_

_Gwaenchana.. aku tetap menikmati saat-saat bersamamu.. seperti yang kubilang saat itu,,_

_Semuanya akan tetap teringat sebagai kenangan manis kok.._

_Jujur aku senang sekali bisa bicara banyak denganmu.. mungkin, suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi.._

_Oh, iya.. alasanku ingin menjadi panitia tour karena aku ingin mempunyai banyak kenangan denganmu.._

_banyak kenangan yang ingin kubuat denganmu... kita berdua.._

_Dan hal yang ingin aku katakan saat di tepi sungai Dalseong itu adalah…_

**_Saranghaeyo, Jaejoong-ah.._**

_Mian, baru mengatakannya skrg._

_Dan.. mian juga.. aku menolak permintaanmu saat itu.._

_Bukan karena aku ingin._

_Tapi, karena harus.._

_Karena aku harus pindah.._

_Jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu.. mian, Jaejoong-ah.._

_Gomapda.._

Air mataku menetes.

sedih saat mengetahui perasaanku ternyata terbalas..

baru kali ini aku tahu ada pernyataan cinta yang terasa begitu menyakitkan...

Aku ingin menunggu sampai nanti kita bertemu lagi.

Nado saranghaeyo, Yunho-yah

..

.

.

.

-The End-

remake karya lamaku lagi...

gyaaa maluuu~ (/_\)

mohon maklum ya readers, author masih newbie soalnya jadi mohon bantuannya ya... ^^

last...

review ya, readers.. ^^


End file.
